UJIAN SEJARAH ala SenBasa
by rasidahdiyaulhak
Summary: Para char SenBasa ikut ujian sejarah kerajaan INDONESIAAA ... gimana jadinya akankah Masamune dkk dapat nilai yang memuaskan penasaran baca aja .. warning : garing, tidak memakai EYD


Saya kembali lagiiiii ... !*jangan pedulikan author sarap ini*(Author : Aku lagi stress berat gara-gara class meeting Readers : Gak ada yang nanya ! Author : *sabar*)

Para char SenBasa ikut ujian sejarah kerajaan ? Sejarah kerajan Indonesia pulaa .. Gimana yahh pasti anchooorrr...*author dilempar panci* langsung ajeee...

UJIAN SEJARAH ala SenBasa

Pagi hari yang cerah .. Burung berkicau, kucing mengeong dan para murid Basara Gakuen khusus nya kelas 2-1 sedang .. Belajar(Author : Ternyata kita lihat para char SenBasa bisa belajar juga readers !*dilempar sapu*) yapp para murid kelas 2-1 sedang ada ujian sejarah .. Kelas 2-1 adalah kelas paling sarapp di Basara Gakuen dan ketua kelasnya juga sarapp a.k.a Azai Nagamasa*ditebas Azai*dia adalah pacar dari Oichi, Oichi adalah adik dari kepala sekolah Basara Gakuen yang juga gak kalah sarapnya dari anak muridnya*dishoot*dia adalah Oda Nobunaga(Readers : Sudah selesai jelasinnya ?*sambil bawa sapu* Author : Iyee ampun .. Udah selesai kok) mereka lagi heboh karna tema ujiannya adalah sejarah kerajaan ... INDONESIAAA ..! Dan pengawas ujiannya adalah guru paling killer se alam semesta yaituuu .. Bu Indra(?) (TS : Njirr lo itu nama guru kita nyett ..!)ralat pengawasnya adalah ... Nouhime !`guru sekaligus wakil kepala sekolah dan istri dari KepSek sendiri

DIKELAS ..

Nouhime : Baiklah anak-anak sebelum ujian kalian boleh berdoa dulu. Nagamasa silahkan pimpin doanya

Azai : Baiklah, teman-teman sebelum ujian marilah kita berdoa sesuai dengan agamanya masing-masing. Berdoa dimulai

All :*berdoa*kita lihat doanya masing-masing :

Masamune : semoga diberi kemudahan dalam ngerjai orang ehh salah semoga diberi kemudahan dalam mengerjakan soal. Aminn

Yukimura : semoga diberi kemudahan dalam mencontek Masamune-dono aminn

Kojuro : semoga diberi negi . Aminn

Sasuke : *diem*

Keiji & Motochika : semoga diberi kemudahan dalam mencontek aminn

Motonari : semoga diberi kemudahan dalam mengerjakan soal aminn

Azai : Berdoa selesai !

Nouhime : Baiklah anak-anak bolah mencontek asalkan tidak ribut ehhh salah tidak ada yang boleh menyontek

All : Baik sensei

SOAL :  
>1. Sebutkan 4 kerajaan Hindu-Buddha yang ada di Indonesia !<p>

Masamune : Kerajaan kutai kartanegara, kerajaan Tarumanegara, karajaan sriwijaya, dan kerajaan majapahit`hehehe untung gw belajar tadi'

Kojuro : Kutai, majapahit, kediri dan sriwijaya`mungkin itu jawabannya'

Yukimura : apaan yaa ? Tulis aja gak tau..gitu aja kok repot

Sasuke : Majapahit, mataram kuno, kutai, dan sriwijaya

Azai : Tarumanegara, kutai, mataram modern(?)dan .. *aduh gw lupa kosongin aja 1*

Motochika : Gw gak tau karna itu bukan urusan gw*jawab ginian aja biar gregett-_-*

Keiji : 'apaan ye ? Jawab aja sembarangan' Date, azai, maeda dan oda(?)

Mori : Sriwijaya, kutai, tarumanagara, dan majapahit

Sebutkan 7 prasasti yang ada dikerajaan Tarumanegara !

Masamune : Prasasti kebon kopi, prasasti ciaruteun, prasasti pasir awi, prasasti kambu, prasasti muara cianten, prasasti lebak dan prasasti tugu`gw pinter banget untung gw hafalin'

Kojuro : Prasati tugu, prasati kebon kopi, prasasti lobak(?), prasasti pasir awi..`sisanya gw lupa'

Yukimura : - *kosong*

Sasuke : Prasasti tugu, prasasti lebak, prasasti kebon kopi`sisanya lupa'

Azai : - *kosong*

Motochika : - *kosong*

Keiji : - *kosong jugaaa*

Mori : Prasasti pasir awi, prasasti lebak, prasasti kebon kopi, prasasti kambu, prasasti muara cianten, prasasti tugu, dan prasasti ...`hadehh gw lupa satu ini namanya'

Apakah nama kerajaan Hindu tertua di Indonesia ?

Masamune : Kerajaan Kutai Kartanegara

Kojuro : Kerajaan Kutai kartanegara

Yukimura : Kerajaan kutai

Sasuke : Kerajaan kutai kartanegara

Azai : Kerajaan kutai kartanegara

Motochika : Kerajaan kutai kartanegara

Keiji : Kerajaan kutai kartanegara

Mori : Kerajaan Kutai kartanegara

Siapa kah raja pertama dari kerajaan kutai ?

Masamune : Kudungga

Kojuro : Kudungga

Yukimura : Kudungga

Sasuke : Kudungga

Azai : Kudungga

Motochika : Kudungga

Keiji : Kudungga

Mori : Kudungga

Pada abad berapakah keraton kesepuhan Cirebon didirikan ?

Masamune : Abad ke-15

Kojuro : 15

Yukimura : Abad ke 15

Sasuke : 15

Azai : 15

Motochika : 15

Keiji : 13+2 = 15

Mori : Abad ke 15

END OF EXAM...

Nouhime yang melihat jawaban mereka yang superr greget pun langsung sweatdrop.. Dan akhirnya tiba lah waktu untuk mengumunkan nilai mereka

Masamune : 100

Kojuro : 90

Yukimura : 60

Sasuke : 90

Azai : 70

Motochika : 60

Keiji : 60

Mori : 95

Yukimura : Haaaa ? Kenapa nilai ku jeblok !

Masamune : Salah sendiri kenapa kau tadi gak belajar ...

Yukimura : Hwee Masamune-dono kenapa tadi gak kasih aku contekan

Masamune : Pengawasnya killer banget .. Ada nanti aku di shoot

Yukimura : Huaaa oyakata-sama !

Masamune : *sweatdrop*

END DENGAN GaJe nya ...

Kembali lagi dengan author sarap ini .. ! Gomenasai jika ada huruf yang kurang atau bahasa yang tidah di mengerti ... Dan saya adalah author baru di Yoroshiku onegai shimasu ... Review ?


End file.
